Love Can Hurt, But Not Always
by Spamilla
Summary: Old Digimon fic... Surprise couple in the end.


Love Can Hurt, But Not Always...  
  
Okay, here's my ficcy, yep another one, this is my #25 fic, SO BE KIND! I think I did well on this one. I'm starting to develope a writing style, and I consider that good. I used to have muses in my fics, but I got rid of them... *hears complaints* Errr... fic time!!! Someone's in love with Taichi, surpise couple! I think at one part I give it away though...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I guess I've always loved him.. The way his hair was bunched up into large clumps.. God, I loved it.. I knew when I first met him I'd love him. But since he had a girlfriend, I knew there was no chance. It was hopeless...  
  
  
I wanted to make him jealous. That's why the crush idea came to mind. Pretend love... that's all a hollow void in my heart... But my companion didn't like the scheme. "Why should I help you wreck Taichi and Sora's relationship? I think they make a cute couple!!" was all the person yelled as they left my me flat on my ass.  
  
I grew upset. Morbit to the world. I loved Taichi, and no one cared. I was at a loss. I knew I was growing an obsession over him. My parents weren't home long engough to care enough about me. I mostly stayed home alone... I mostly stayed in my room and thought.. I knew Taichi and Sora's relationship was strong, but I loved him, and I was going to get him for myself even if I killed myself... or him.  
  
I remember going over to his house. I was going to confess these feelings. I was going to confess them loud and clear, but my planned fell to the ground like a rock once his mother answered the door.  
  
"Sorry, he's not home, he's on a date"   
  
His mother told me. I looked at her and said:  
  
"Okay, Miss Yagami... please tell him to run by my house if he has a chance tonight."  
  
She bid me farwell and walked back into her home. After she slammed the room, I ran from the building. I raced down the stair, and right into Taichi's arms.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
He smiled warmly at me, as I bit my bottom lip.  
  
"No... I'm not okay.. I'm exceedingly up set Taichi Yagami!"   
  
I screamed pulling myself away from him. He jumped back once he saw me struggling.  
  
"Well, we all hae our problems. Mine for instance, Sora breaks up with me to date someone else. A girl I've loved since I was 5 years old, and now she hates my guts over something stupid."  
  
My heart brightened up. There was a chance!  
  
"What are your problems?" he asked me.  
  
"I love you..." I said softly.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
I didn't answer him again. What I did next surpised him actully. I kissed him. I knew this kiss meant everything, so I put all my passion and love for Taichi into that one kiss. I knew if he didn't like this kiss, there probably wouldn't be another chance.  
  
I pulled away, and gasped for breath. The kiss had taken me to my limit, Taichi's also.  
  
He just stared at me. His brown chocolate orbs staring into my eyes.  
  
He kissed me back.   
  
I loved the sensation. His lips against mine. I knew then and there I had died and gone to heaven.  
  
When he pulled his lips away from mine, he smiled. He knew I hadn't expected him to kiss back, which I didn't.  
  
"I guess it's safe to say we're a couple now..." Taichi smiled staring at my eyes.  
  
They lit up, "I guess so." I smiled warmly, It had been the first time I smiled in weeks because I was so upset about not getting to love him.  
  
I gasped as he pulled me into his arms.  
  
"I knew you went through a lot to get your hands on me.. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it until now.."  
  
"It's okay Taichi.. I love you...."  
  
"I love you too, Daisuke."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, semi-sweet... bitter.. I think it turned out great!! Who here was expecting Taisuke?! *audience raises hands* o.ô Yeah.. sure, I believe ya'll...WINK!! WINK!! Anyway, please read, review, and then get outta here!! *audience walks down to review box* Yeah, heh... Err.. my first full yaoi! Spami did good! Spami did good! R/R!! 


End file.
